Fantober Amolad
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Serie de mini drabbles de no mas de 50 palabras, para el evento de Fantober de la pagina "AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)", cada día sera una palabra.
1. Día 1: Bruja

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 1

Palabra: BRUJA

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Vanidad y Muerte

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Bruja.

Se miró al espejo de su pared, admirando su disfraz. Satisfecha, se dirigió a la fiesta de disfraces que había organizado Musa, deteniéndose cuando cierto dios de auras negras se acercó a ella.

–Vaya, el disfraz de bruja, que te queda cual anillo.- comento sonriente, dejando a una molesta Vanidad.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	2. Día 2: Aliens

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 2

Palabra: ALIENS

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Locura

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Aliens.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los primeros rayos del sol, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el cuerpo. Las voces se habían esfumado.

Al levantarse trepo un árbol encontrándose un dibujo, lo miro curioso y relacionando su falta de no cordura.

-Esto fue obra de los aliens.- resolvió sonriente Locura alejandose.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	3. Día 3: Veneno

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 3

Palabra: VENENO

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Médico

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Veneno.

Miraba la estantería con intriga, cruzada de brazos, admiraba todas botellitas con diferentes sustancias, repasándolas con la mirada, negando sus usos.

Miró a la zona más obscura de la estantería, sus ojos destellaron emocionados.

-Tal vez este veneno pueda matar a Muerte o al menos dormirlo- comento una celosa Médico.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	4. Día 4: Zombies

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 4

Palabra: ZOMBIES

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Vida/Leo Splinter

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Zombies.

A veces odiaba su trabajo, mas época de otoño, pasaba por un cementerio, sintiendo su piel erizarse cual gato.

La noche anterior, su pareja Des, había rentado una película de Zombies. Sintiendo el peso de sus decisiones, ahora corría frenético a casa para llegar a los brazos del más alto.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	5. Día 5: Pesadillas

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 5

Palabra: PESADILLAS

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Vida/Muerte/Médico

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Pesadillas.

Frente suyo pasaba Vida tomando por la cintura a Médico, esta lo veía triunfante mientras con desdén le daba la espalda.

-Lo siento Muerte, Médico es el verdadero amor de mi eterna vida- explico el hombre verde mientras se alejaba del más alto. Despertando a muerte de su horrible pesadilla.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	6. Día 6: Sangre

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 6

Palabra: Sangre

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Muerte, Vida y Médico

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Sangre.

Caminando por el pasillo que parecía sacado de una película de terror, con paso lento miraban a su alrededor, manchas de manos de sangre decoraban el espacio, marcando un tétrico camino.

-Vida ¿Estás seguro que Médico quiere hablar en buenos términos?- pregunto Muerte dudoso del destino le deparaba más adelante.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	7. Día 7: Alturas

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 7

Palabra: ALTURAS

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Musa

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Alturas.

Todos en el mundo necesitaban de una inspiración, más Musa, el dios se removía los cabellos desesperado. Por primera vez, se había quedado in inspiración.

Buscando puntos de vistas, miraba a todos lados, sin encontrar el exactamente qué. Pero las alturas en Ithis siempre podían sorprender a más de uno

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	8. Día 8: Vampiros

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 8

Palabra: VAMPIROS

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Muerte y Tiempo

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Vampiros.

Sentía en su piel, el tiempo congelarse a su alrededor, las tersas manos de su contrario lo acariciaban cual porcelana.

La delicadeza que le dedicaba lo hacía embriagarse de placer.

-Tiempo- Susurro al momento que sintió un par de colmillos clavare suavemente en su cuello

–Por esta noche seremos Vampiros-

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	9. Día 9: Fantasmas

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 9

Palabra: FANTASMAS

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Locura

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Fantasmas.

La luna iluminaba la derruida habitación, destrozada por sus crisis psicóticas, cuando Sabiduría no está. Era el sexto ataque en menos de un par de horas. Las voces cual fantasmas vengadores le torturaban.

-No, no, no- se repetía a si mismo mientras los fantasmas desaparecían lentamente de su cabeza. –Sabi-

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	10. Día 10: Maldito

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 10

Palabra: MALDITO

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Tiempo/Muerte/Vida

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Maldito.

-Maldito Tiempo- se quejaba Zeig Clocker, mientras bebía su café, en una cafetería por la Torre Eiffel.

Sabía de buena fuente que el Juez de Jueces, era dueño de aquel local.

Ingrata fue su sorpresa al encontrar al Benefactor coqueto del lado de la barra. Suspiro el Dios Tiempo frustrado.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	11. Día 11: Noche

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 11

Palabra: NOCHE

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Tiempo

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Noche.

La noche, la creación que más admiraba, sintiendo la fresca brisa acariciar su rostro.

De todo lo que el mundo humano podría proporcionarle, era lo único que le hacía sentir cerca de él mientras admiraba el negro y brillante cielo.

Recordaba al encargado de sus desvelos y reflexiones. Suspiro Tiempo.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	12. Día 12: Abominable

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 12

Palabra: ABOMINABLE

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Ithis/Nim

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Abominable

Desde su creación jamás había creído que su contra parte fuera malo, sin embargo, algo que jamás olvidaría del Destructor, era claramente el abominable lugar en el que vivía.

Mirando a sus hijos, recordó aquel lugar, sintiendo pena, por el único que ser que se podría considerar fruto de ambos.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	13. Día 13: Caza

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia

jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 13

Palabra: CAZA

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Muerte

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Caza

Como era su costumbre, libero su guadaña y se transformó, Miró a su alrededor, con cautela en la salvaje ciudad. Escucho un ruido de explosiones y gritos.

Sonrió para sí mismo- Bien Blights, que comience la Caza- como si de una competencia se tratara, comenzó a pasar su guadaña Muerte.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	14. Día 14: Asesino

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 14

Palabra: ASESINO

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Muerte/Des Aeva

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Asesino

Corría por las calles parisinas desesperado, un extraño rumor se había expandido, diciendo que él era un asesino.

Las personas que lo veían murmuraban, quejándose de su falsa amabilidad, acusándolo de asesinato.

-Por los dioses, yo no mate a Medico- se defendía gritando esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	15. Día 15: Cuchillo

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 15

Palabra: CUCHILLO

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Locura/Sabiduría

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Cuchillo

Regla 1: Nunca lo dejes solo.

Regla 2: Nunca dejes cerca objetos punzocortantes

Regla 3: Nunca le digas que está loco

Solo tres sencillas reglas debían seguir los cuidadores, pero no, él era un paranoico sobreprotector, que ahora debía limpiar la sangre y encontrar el cuchillo que uso.

Negaba Sabiduría.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	16. Día 16: Monstruo

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 16

Palabra: MONSTRUO

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Muerte

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Monstruo

Miraba desde un risco alto en Nim, la luna era lo único que iluminaba aquellas tierras en penumbras. Acariciaba tiernamente a los Blights que se acercaban a su lado.

-No pequeños, el monstruo es otro ser, nosotros solo somos sus víctimas- hablaba con tristeza Muerte a esas pobres almas corrompidas.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	17. Día 17: Obscuridad

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 17

Palabra: OBSCURIDAD

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Tiempo/Muerte

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Obscuridad

La obscuridad siempre ha sido una fiel compañera. Desde su creación hace eones, solo ha podido recordar ese manto negro acompañarlo.

Ni la luz del flujo del tiempo, del espacio creándose, ni las explosiones había podido iluminar parte de su existencia.

Excepción de Muerte, su luz al final del túnel.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	18. Día 18: Fobia

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 18

Palabra: FOBIA

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Angustia

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Fobia

En su esquina de reflexión, como ya era costumbre, Angustia se mantenía en un estado casi de crisis nerviosa.

Todo absolutamente todo le causaba fobia, lo cual lo llevaba a tener miedo por nada, a ser inseguro por todo.

Levanto la vista a la pared, sonriendo ligeramente reflexiono – Esto soy-

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	19. Día 19: Demonio

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 19

Palabra: DEMONIO

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Nim

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Demonio

Las mariposas de muerte volaban en grupos a su inevitable encuentro con él. Las almas corrompidas pasaban por un túnel, para así poder salir siendo blights de varias formas.

-¡Demonio!- comento mirando a sus creaciones. –En definitiva no lo son- hablo Nim orgulloso de sus creaciones -Muerte tampoco lo es-.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	20. Día 20: Criatura

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 20

Palabra: CRIATURA

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Vida

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Criatura

Caminando por los campos de Ithis, creando vida a su alrededor, se detuvo en un par de arbustos que daban paso al Santuario de Muerte.

La zona cambiaba su fauna y flora, restándole importancia, observo que una pequeña criatura salía de entre la flora.

-Hola Vida- comento la criatura sonriendo.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	21. Día 21: Súcubo

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 21

Palabra: SÚCUBO

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Vida

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Súcubo

Dormía de manera apacible, sintió unas manos que recorrían su cadera a su pecho; despertó suspirando, encontrándose de frente a una Médico aparentemente sensual.

Le basto con sólo ver sus ropas para saber que esa no era Médico – De nuevo un Súcubo- se quejó Vida haciendo de lado aquel ser.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	22. Día 22: Horor

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 22

Palabra: HORROR

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Amor/Muerte/Vanidad

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Horror

Miraba con horror como todo su trabajo de un año, había sido arruinado por Vanidad.

Su fiesta conmemorativa estaba arruinada. Sollozo triste al notar como los humanos sufrían decepciones por sus seres queridos.

-No es eso Muerte, solo mira el horror en sus ojos, ya no hay amor en ellos-

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	23. Día 23: Tormento

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 23

Palabra: TORMENTO

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Muerte/Tiempo/Vida

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Tormento

Sus pensamientos eran un tormento, por un lado el benefactor, le había dado calabazas, sin importarle sus sentimientos, sin importarle nada.

Y ahora tenía al primer dios buscando sanar sus heridas. A sabiendas que el tiempo no curaba nada.

-Tal vez, deba dejarme sanar con Tiempo- pensó muerte dejándose seducir.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	24. Día 24: Premonición

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 24

Palabra: PREMONICIÓN

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Muerte

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Premonición

Muerte nunca fue creyente de las premoniciones, hasta que varios deja vu lo comenzaron a invadir.

Primero la desaparición de Vida en el plano humano.

Segundo el cambio de Ithis y Médico hacia él.

Y el último, de un bebé de cabellos verdes piel blanquina, que ahora cargaba en brazos.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

 _Especial para Morochan, espero que te logre animar un poco. :3_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	25. Día 25: Paranormal

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 25

Palabra: PARANORMAL

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Amor/ Tiempo/Muerte/Vida

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Paranormal

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, hasta ese momento, donde la tierra, la obscura aura humana gobernaba eliminando la luz.

Era paranormal ver detenido el Tiempo, la Muerte cansada de las almas y Vida sin rasgo de creatividad.

Despertó Amor, encontrándose con el caos que la envida trae en los humanos.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	26. Día 26: Poseído

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 26

Palabra: POSEÍDO

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Guerra/Vanidad

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Poseído

Caminaba por la calles ensangrentadas, el fuego de los edificios iluminaban su camino.

Llego hasta donde Vanidad se encontraba y tomándola por la cintura, poseyó sus labios cual demente, mientras los demás dioses yacían en suelo.

Miraba poseído el caos que él, Guerra, podía generar en humanos, mientras besaba apasionadamente.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	27. Día 27: Suspenso

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 27

Palabra: SUSPENSO

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Locura/Sabiduría

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Suspenso

Se colgaba del brazo de Locura, mirando nervioso a todo a su alrededor.

-Wahnsinn, en verdad crees que este bosque tenebroso, con niebla, sonidos horribles, es el camino a la famosa cafetería de Des Aeva?- preguntaba Weisheit, mientras se envolvía por el suspenso del momento y los locos brazos amados.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _NT. Wahnsinn=Locura en Alemán_

 _Weisheit= Sabiduría en Alemán_

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	28. Día 28: Encierro

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 28

Palabra: ENCIERRO

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Tiempo

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Encierro

Mirara por donde mirara, no había más que negras paredes a su alrededor, múltiples brillos de constelaciones iluminaban aquel cuarto.

Por eones, ese lugar era un cuarto de encierro, exilio.

Suspiro pesadamente, ni dando lo mejor de sí, conquistaba al juez de almas. Su encierro ayudaba a no sufrir más.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _NT. Wahnsinn=Locura en Alemán_

 _Weisheit= Sabiduría en Alemán_

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	29. Día 29: Negro

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 29

Palabra: NEGRO

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Tiempo

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Negro

Zeig Clocker despertaba, se removía en las sabanas de su cama, con su mano sobo su frente y con su mano libre, roso el lado que estaba vació y frío, el negro de la habitación lo agobiaba, todo le recordaba el cuerpo de Des, el aire los suspiros, su aroma.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _NT. Zeig Clocker: eterno y tiempo_

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna, porque no me dio tiempo de buscar a mi beta :'3)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	30. Día 30: Gritos

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 30

Palabra: GRITOS

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Vida/Muerte

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Gritos

Despertó, de nuevo la voz atorada en su garganta, gritos desgarraban su piel, no podía emitir sonido, no podía pedir ayuda, muerte descansaba tranquilo a su lado.

Relajo su cuerpo al verse acompañado, se acomodó a un lado de muerte y lo abrazo.

-No más gritos en el silencio- susurro.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _NT. Zeig Clocker: Eterno y Tiempo_

 _Gracias por leer este penúltimo capítulo, espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción._

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


	31. Día 31: Perturbado

Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANTOBER DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el FICTOBER**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

DÍA: 31

Palabra: PRETURBADO

Palabras: 50

Personajes: Locura/Sabiduría

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Perturbado

Lo miraba dormir, de las pocas veces que lo veía descansar tranquilo, la luna iluminaba la perlada piel del moreno. Acaricio las curvas formadas por la posición del moreno que reposaba en su pecho.

-Eres un perturbado, pero eso me enamoro- lo abrazo y le beso suavemente, ya debía dormir.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado este mes y agradecerles por acompañarme jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción. Espero leerlos pronto y FELIZ HALLOWEEN Y DÍA DE MUERTOS!_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


End file.
